


Not So Discrete

by setoatem96



Series: Darkside of Prideshipping [9]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga), Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 15:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21078890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setoatem96/pseuds/setoatem96
Summary: "So this is what the devoted students of my academy do in their free time." Seto observed."I, uh, um." Jaden stammered. "I don't have pants on."





	Not So Discrete

**Author's Note:**

> Atem and Seto have a safeword and all of the stuff between them is fully consensual! Also Atem is the sweetest dom ever. Their safeword is totally not Exodia.

Jaden bounded down the academy hallway, beaming when he saw his beloved moody boyfriend stood round the corner of the hallway. Chazz was obviously deep in conversation but Jaden could not see who he was talking to nor did he care. He sneaked up on his lover, pouncing on him playfully, wrapping his arms around the obelisk blue boy's neck. "Honeyyyy I'm hooommeee~" He mused, not taking notice of the pure horror on his boyfriends face. "Is your study period over yet? I left mine already. I'm fuckin starving. Can you get us lunch, please? I left my wallet back at the dorm." He placed embarrassingly wet kisses all over the other Duelist's cheek. "Please please please please, baby pleeeeeeeaseeeee~" He sung into the other boy's skin before blowing a huge raspberry there. He could feel the heat rising off his boyfriends face. 

"And this is Jaden Yuki, slifer red." Crowler pinched the skin between his brows.

"I see. Interesting." Seto Kaiba remarked, scowling at the younger boys obliviousness to his presence. Chazz stiffened, his whole body overwhelmed with embarrassment. His gaze fell to the floor. Jaden turned to the three older men stood infront of the pair.

"Yuugi!" Jaden beamed. Atem smiled.

"Atem." Seto corrected him abruptly. 

Jaden frowned. "Oh yeah. Sorry." 

Atem shook his head in reassurance. "How's Kuriboh?" Seto threw his partner a confused look. Jaden beamed again, he'd been recognised! 

"He's awesome thanks!! Although sometimes when I-" Chazz slapped his hand around the slider red boy's mouth. Atem let out a deep chuckle. Crowler cleared his throat uncomfortably. 

"Right. Boys. Leave us be now." He shooed the duelist students away with the flick of his wrist and with the other ministrated for the two men to follow him. Atem smiled and waved wishing Jaden good luck, Seto Kaiba turned on his heel quickly without a single word. 

Chazz groaned. "That was probably the single most embarrassing thing I've ever experienced." He complained, Jaden pouted, throwing his arms back around the other boy. "You're a god damn nightmare." Chazz reluctantly relaxed into his boyfriends hold. 

"But I'm your nightmare." Jaden cooed.

Chazz scoffed. "Yeah. My worst nightmare." Jaden stuck his tongue out playfully before placing a quick kiss on the other boys lips.

"Yeah yeah. Can we still get lunch?"

"...Fine." 

"You know that kid?"

"Yuugi knows him. Besides, I think we all know each other a bit more than you think.."

Seto cocked an eyebrow at his partner. "You don't think..." Atem nodded, a huge smirk on his face as Seto turned bright red. "You're joking." 

\--------------

It was about 6 in the evening. The two boys lay snuggled up in Jaden's small top bunk enjoying their usual post sex cuddle. Chazz skimmed through his deck casually whilst Jaden devoured through the snacks his boyfriend had generously donated to him earlier that day. Chazz sighed with contentment. It had been a while since they got to enjoy each others company like this. 

"How did you manage to convince Sy to give us some time alone anyways?" 

"Mm didn't" Jaden mumbled with a mouthful of crisps. "He had to go library." Chazz groaned.

"Could you please stop talking with your mouthful you're not a toddler!" Jaden rolled his eyes and responded by shovelling more food into his mouth and leaning forward to kiss the other boy. Chazz pushed Jaden's face away from his. "You're gross."

"You love me." 

There was a sudden knock at the door. Jaden sat upright and gave his boyfriend a confused look before he swung his legs over the bedframe and jumped down to the floor, his feet with a thud. Chazz scrambled to cover himself with the duvet as he realised Jaden was actually going to answer the door.

"What are you doing?!?" Chazz snapped, anxiety surged through him. He was completely naked under the blankets. He watched Jaden pull his underwear back on quickly, the boy ruffled his hair and headed towards the door, half eaten crisp packet still in hand. "Would you please put some clothes on?!?" Chazz pleaded with his boyfriend.

"It's probs Sy, forgot his key or something." He mumbled, turning the door knob and opening it. The crisp packet fell to the floor. 

Stood in the doorway was none other than Seto Kaiba and Atem. Seto grimaced.

"So this is what the devoted students of my academy do in their free time." Seto observed. 

"I, uh, um." Jaden stammered. "I don't have pants on." 

Chazz face palmed and hid himself entirely under the blanket. This was so not happening.

Seto Kaiba did not look amused, although Jaden was convinced that's how his face probably looked most of the time, even when happy. 

"I can see that." Seto pushed past the teen standing in the doorway, causing him to stumble backwards slightly. 

"He's not good with manners." Atem apologized. "Pardon the intrusion." Atem followed Seto's lead and closed the dorm door behind him. Seto's azure eyes studied the room intently. He harshly pulled out Jaden's chair from under the desk, swatting off crumbs with his hand before sitting himself down on it, crossing one long leg over the other. 

"I think we all need to have a little discussion." Seto announced. "That includes you, too." Seto's gaze fell on the bundled blankets on the top bunk. Chazz peered out from under them.

"You can't just come into MY room like this!" Jaden argued. Seto's eyes widened before he let out an intimidating laugh.

"I think you'll find I own this room, kid." He gestured towards the bottom bunk. "Now sit down. Both of you." Chazz looked mortified for the millionth time that day.

"Yeah Chazzy's naked." Seto rolled his eyes. Jaden sat down reluctantly on the bottom bunk, his cocky authority defying demeanor clearing not sitting well with the CEO sat opposite him as he tutted and insisted he should be sitting up straight.

"What do you even want anyways?" 

Seto's hands gripped the arms of the leather chair angrily. "Don't play dumb with me, slifer student. I know you saw it."

Jaden rolled his eyes once more. "It's Jaden Yuki, I have a name."

"Oh, I know." Seto retorted. "I'm deliberately choosing not to use it." Jaden cursed under his breath, this guy was a complete arsehole. A complete money driven egotistical arsehole. 

"I still don't know what you're talking about." Seto rose dramatically from his chair, slinging it across the small dorm room with a crash as it came into contact with the bookshelf. 

"Don't play dumb with me kid!" Seto bellowed, Atem put his arm out Infront of his partner, beckoning him to calm down. 

"Seto." He warned, and as if by some force unknown, the CEO backed down, stepping away from the slifer red student. _Oh he's so whipped_, Jaden thought. His mind trailing back to what the two students had accidentally encountered earlier. He smirked. 

"If you utter a goddamn syllable about what you saw earlier to anyone I'll have you both thrown out of the academy quicker than-" 

"Quicker than your on your knees for your arch rival?" Chazz's mouth hung open in shock, Jaden did not just say that, he did not just-

"You disrespectful little brat." Seto went to lunge at the younger duelist, but strong tanned arms restrained him back. Atem tutted. Seto's eyes widened. 

"You know how much I hate it when you talk down to people." Atem spoke in a soft voice. The voice was a lot calmer than Jaden's when he mentioned something similar to Chazz before. His was more on the lines of:

_"you stuck up emo rich kid, don't talk shit to others when you're not even the shit yourself."_

Not exactly the same, but the message was still clear and the outcome was probably still the same. 

"Apologize." Atem demanded. "Apologize to him now." 

"As if." Seto barked back.

Jaden held up his hands defensively, rolling his eyes. "I wouldn't ruin your precious reputation, don't worry, princess." Kaiba shot him a glare that could probably kill. Thankfully Jaden was still alive. "My boyfriend idolises you too much." He admitted.

"Jaden!" Chazz called out. 

"What? It's true. I don't know why though, this guy's a dick." 

Seto was practically growling through his clenched teeth. 

"Jaden. Have some respect." Chazz pleaded with his boyfriend, wanting to avoid anymore confrontation. 

Seto turned to Chazz this time to speak. "Don't waste your time with him. You're far too skilled a duelist to be hanging around such a slacker." 

Jaden stood to his feet and gripped the front of Seto's shirt roughly. "Who the fuck do you think you are?!" 

"Your superior you should be showing a little more respect to, you damn-" 

"Seto Kaiba, that is enough." Atem bellowed, the sheer tone of his voice made silence fall across the room. Jaden released his grip on Seto's shirt, and stepped backwards with a sigh and a cocky smile. 

"You know, Atem?" Jaden was smirking. Chazz internally groaned, a smirking Jaden meant bad news. "If he liked having an audience that much, all he had to do was ask nicely." Atem let out a deep chuckle, sending shivers through Seto's entire body. 

"Is that what this is all about, my love? Are you frustrated?" Atem purred into Seto's ear, causing the other man to turn as red as the slifer students uniform that was in a heap on the ground. 

"You're fucking joking." Atem laughed again, breathing hot air against the back of the brunettes neck, who shuddered in response. He tried squirming free of his partners grip, but the arms around him only tightened, squeezing the two bodies closer. 

"You've always been a show off, dear." Atem cooed before running his tongue under his lover's ear. His large tanned hands rubbed soothing circles across Kaiba's abdomen. "I still think you owe Jaden an apology." He hummed against Seto's neck. 

"I think he does too." Jaden agreed. Seto scoffed, muttering something along the lines of you fucking wish, which did not seem to please the king of games. 

"You will apologize, Seto." Demanded Atem, whose hand trailed up to grip at Seto's throat roughly. 

"I have nothing to be sorry for." Atem's handed applied more pressure, causing Seto's breath to hitch. Chazz's hands gripped at the metal bedframe so roughly his knuckles turned even whiter than his usually pale complexion.

"I said apologize."

"And I said no." 

"You're choosing to defy me yet again?"

"I'm not defying shit." Seto spat back. That seemed to be the final straw for Atem because he released the grip from around his lover's throat and forced his hand down into Kaiba's dress pants and pulled his cock out for the entire room to see. He gave it a hard squeeze, causing Seto to throw his head back with a groan. 

"Do not defy me." Atem warned. Jaden gulped. The former pharoah was pretty intimidating. "If you're not going to apologize with words then you can do it with your actions." Atem pushed Seto down to the floor, making him kneel directly Infront of Jaden. "Show him that you're sorry. Suck him." Atem instructed, threading his fingers through the soft strands of Kaiba's hair. Kaiba went to pull away from his grip but Atem yanked his head backwards."

"Do not defy me." He repeated. Jaden wasn't sure of the look Atem must have gave the other man, but it must have been pretty convincing because Seto was now scrambling to get Jaden out of his boxers. Seto yanked the slifer students underwear down, leaving them to pool at his ankles. Atem gave Jaden a look, probably to ask if this was okay, and Jaden nodded back probably far too enthusiastically. He looked at his boyfriend for permission, half expecting Chazz to say no and pry Seto off his lover in a fit of jealousy but Chazz sat there watching intently, his grey eyes dilated and biting down on his lip, hard. He nodded sheepishly. 

Seto took Jaden's half hard cock in his hand and guided it towards his mouth, Jaden exhaled a shaky breath as the tip of his dick came into contact with Seto's soft lips. Seto gave a few experimental licks to the wettening slit there before practically swallowing the entirety of Jaden's cock whole without much warning. Atem's hold on Seto tightened, and soon the former pharoah was pushing his lover's head back and forth on Jaden's cock. Jaden's hips thrust in and out of Kaiba's mouth relentlessly, completely out of the Duelist's control. The wetness and warmth of Seto's mouth was pretty mind-blowing. And he clearly knew was he was doing. Atem was smirking, muttering praise and cooing into the CEO's ear, which only seemed to spur Seto on more. He rubbed the head of Jaden's cock against his tongue, looking up at the student through thick, long lashes with big blue eyes. 

"Shit." Jaden groaned as Seto ran his tongue along the underside of his own cock. It twitched against Seto's tongue, a mixture of precum and saliva dribbling down Kaiba's chin. Atem pulled Seto's head back, Jaden almost nearly whined at the loss of contact on his throbbing cock. Atem whispered something that Jaden couldn't quite make out, into his lover's ear. Seto groaned.

"Chazz." Atem spoke softly. "Come here." His tone was much more pleasant towards the obelisk duelist, it irritated Jaden slightly, but he pushed his jealousy to one side for now for everyone's benefit. Atem led an embarrased and aroused Chazz down the ladder of the bunk bed, asking him to sit beside the CEO. Chazz complied. 

Seto ran his hands up and down Chazz's chest, his fingers ghosted over the students nipples, causing him to gasp before Seto attacked his mouth with his own. Chazz's hands instinctively ran up to sit at Seto's neck. The pair moaned into each others mouths, their tongues swirling each each other, fighting for dominance. Seto sucked down on to Chazz's tongue hard. Jaden would have never thought he'd see the day where he happily admitted that watching his beloved boyfriend make out with someone else in front of him would make him feel so god damn horny. 

"That's so hot." Jaden admitted breathlessly. Atem hummed in agreement.

"Aren't they pretty?" 

And, God, they were. Their pale complexions were practically the same, and the way Seto's bony fingers threaded themselves in and out of Chazz's ebony, now disheveled, hair was so god damn gorgeous. Chazz's smaller but still slender, hands gripped at Seto's chest, leaving claw marks and pinching Seto's nipples in a way that had him crying out into the boy's mouth and his hips bucking forward desperately. It was fucking beautiful.

"Seto." Atem spoke, his dominant demeanor returning. Kaiba pulled away from the flushed obelisk student. 

"Mmm?" He looked up at Atem with his lust filled blue eyes. 

"I want you over the side of the bed. Ass in the air." Seto complied, much to Chazz's protests, who clinged to the warmth of the other man's body. "Ssssh." Atem cooed, petting the ebony haired boy soothingly. "It's okay, you can join him." 

Seto positioned himself on the edge of the bed, wriggling his ass in a way he knew would have the tanned man at his mercy. But instead of moaning, Atem laughed. "Cute." He commented before yanking down Seto's clothes down to his knees, leaving Seto's ass on full display. Chazz sat beside his idol. Their fingers intertwined with one another. Seto mouthed a quick, you okay, to the obelisk student, who nodded and squeezed Seto's hand in response. Atem lifted up Seto's dress shirt so he could see his handy work from their activities earlier. He beckoned Jaden to come crouch beside him. A tanned finger trailed along the bruises and hand prints that painted the entirety of Kaiba's ass, causing the man beneath him to hiss and shudder. 

"Pretty, isn't it?" 

"Yeah." Jaden agreed. 

"Want to try?" Atem asked, gripping one of Kaiba's cheeks in his hand and roughly kneading the plump flesh there. Jaden looked concerned. "Oh, don't worry. He's had worse." Seto shuddered in anticipation. "He can take more." 

Jaden took the pharoahs word for it. His hand collided with Kaiba's skin with a harsh slap that echoed throughout the room. Seto groaned. 

"Do it again." Atem instructed. Jaden complied, swatting his hand down harder this time, causing Seto to throw his head back and cry out a string of profanities. 

"Shit." Seto stuttered.

"It's hard to discipline him." Atem explained. "He gets off on it too much." 

Jaden laughed. "Slut." He smacked Seto's ass one more time before Chazz placed his arm out stop him. 

"It's okay." Atem reassured Chazz. "It feels good for him. But if it makes you feel uncomfortable watching it, we can move on to something else." Atem was really caring, Jaden thought. But when Chazz looked at Jaden with a particular look Jaden knew too well. He realised Atem had got it all wrong. 

Jaden smirked, pulling his boyfriend up onto his feet before pushing him back down onto the bed. 

"You want it that bad huh?" Jaden taunted, pinning his boyfriends arms over his head and straddling his lap. Chazz scowled which made Jaden laugh. "Did seeing me smack someone's ass get you all hot and bothered?"

"Shut up, slacker." Jaden rolled his eyes and grinded his hips down onto his boyfriends lower half, causing Chazz to let out an embarrassingly loud moan. "You want me to do the same to yours?" He practically purred, causing both Seto and Chazz to let out a whine. Jaden laughed and sat off of his boyfriend, he pulled him by his lanky legs to the edge of the bed and flipped him over on his stomach. He pushed his boyfriends head down and yanked his ass up. 

"Cute isn't he?" Jaden boasted. Atem nodded in agreement. Jaden's hand met Chazz's ass without much of a warning.

"Jaden!" Jaden smacked his boyfriends ass with one hand and Seto's with the other, causing both of them to whimper.

"Please." Seto pleaded, voice barely above a whisper. 

"Please what?"

Atem responded authoritatively. 

"Touch me." Seto whined as Jaden's hand smacked back down again.

"Touch you? Jaden's already touching you, love." Jaden's hand was relentless now, smacking back and forth between both men beneath him.

"Please." Seto begged. 

"You'll have to be more specific." Jaden teased. 

"One of you just please touch me!" Seto cried out, slamming his fists down on the bed. Atem shooed Jaden's hand away and leaned over his lover and rubbed soothing circles on the back of Seto's thighs. 

"You good? Need to use it?" 

"No. Just hurry up and touch me." Atem fulfilled his lover's request, sinking back on his knees and spreading Seto's ass with his thumbs. He breathed hot air against the twitching ring of muscles there. Seto shuddered. 

"Please." Seto pleaded once more. Atem laughed before plunging his tongue straight into Seto's hole. He twirled it around, probing around, tasting his orgasm from earlier. Seto's fists gripped the bed sheets tightly as he moved his hips, thrusting his ass backwards, fucking himself with that hot and thick tongue. Jaden watched mesmorised. He then looked at Chazz, who's body was trembling and twitching, waiting to be touched. Jaden smirked, he had an idea. 

By the time Jaden had scooped Chazz off the bed and lifted him to his feet, Atem was already tongue and knuckles deep in Kaiba, who's cussing and groaning only seemed to encourage the king of games further.

"Fuck, yes, fuck. I fucking love your tongue." 

Jaden tapped Atem on the shoulder, causing Seto to nearly sob when his lover's tongue and fingers were harshly and suddenly withdrawn. Jaden bent down to whisper something in Atem's ear. The pharoah laughed and nodded his head.

"That sounds delightful."

Jaden held Chazz's arms behind his back tightly, he pushed his boyfriend down on his knees behind the CEO. 

"Ouch. Slacker what are you-" Jaden took his boyfriends cock into his hand with a hard squeeze. Chazz threw his head back and moaned with relief at finally being touched. Jaden pumped Chazz's cock a few times before the obelisk duelist felt himself being pushed forward. One of Jaden's hands had his arms pinned behind his back, the other held his cock steady. Atem sucked on his own fingers, wetting them before he massaged Seto's entrance with them again. Seto whined when Atem's fingers removed themselves but groaned at the sensation of tanned hands gripping his hips and pulling the backwards. 

"Wait, you're not seriously-" 

Jaden interrupted his boyfriend by chuckling into his ear. "I wanna watch you fuck Seto Kaiba." He purred. 

Chazz cried out when the head of his cock slowly pushed inside of Seto's hole, Seto followed suit, moaning and cursing under his breath. 

"Shit." Seto cussed, his whole body shaking at the sudden intrusion. Jaden placed his hands on Chazz's hips and gripped them tightly. He snapped them backwards and then forwards again, forcing his boyfriend to slam back into Seto. 

"Does he feel good?" Jaden asked, curious. 

"I don't know! Aah!" Seto's body twitched, causing him to clamp down on the obelisk blue students cock. Jaden suddenly remembered that Chazz had never topped before, I mean, not that he would call this as Chazz being dominant in control or anything, but Chazz was only used to being fucked, not doing the fucking himself. 

Seto groaned, smacking his hand down on the mattress in anger. 

"Sorry, he's not used to this." Jaden teased Seto. "Sorry if he's just not hitting that sweet spot of yours." 

"Y-you're a dick." Seto stuttered, purposely pushing back on the cock inside him to try to bury it deeper, inch it closer to that spot that would drive him crazy. Atem tutted, gripping hold of Seto's hips, stopping him from moving. 

"I thought you were going to be nice now, Seto." Seto wriggled, trying to break free of his lover's hold and sink back down on that cock, but Atem's grip was strong and was pulling him off of Chazz in an agonizingly slow way, leaving him with only the tip inside. 

Chazz threw his head back with a sob, resting on his boyfriends chest. 

"Please!" Chazz whimpered, tears forming at the edge of his eyes. 

"Please?" Atem questioned. 

"More." 

"Jaden, I didnt realise he was so greedy."

Jaden shrugged his shoulders sarcastically. "That's the problem with rich kids, they have it all and still want more." Atem laughed. 

"Jaden, please." Chazz whined, turning his head so he could look at his boyfriend with irresistible puppy dog eyes. 

"What do you want baby?" Jaden left a trail of soft butterfly kisses down his boyfriends neck.

"Want you."

"Want me to what?"

"Jaden.." Chazz protested.

"Are you really embarrassed to say it out loud?" 

"Yes!"

"Because you don't want your idol to hear how much of a cock slut you are?" Both Seto and Chazz groaned. Chazz nodded sheepishly.

"Say it. Say it or neither of you will get what you want." 

Seto's head snapped back to look at Chazz.

"I want you to fuck me." Chazz whispered.

"I didn't catch that." Jaden teased. 

"Fuck me. Please." Chazz begged, not taking his eyes off of Kaiba's. 

Jaden released his boyfriends arms to take hold of his cock and line it up with Chazz's entrance, his hole was still stretched from earlier, so Jaden slid in with one smooth motion. Chazz cried out, his hips bucked forward into Kaiba, who practically nearly came when the head of Chazz's cock hit his prostate dead on. Atem took Seto's head in his hand.

"You look so pretty like this, Seto. At the mercy of two cocks." Jaden fucked the two with a ruthless pace, snapping his hips back and forth harshly.

"Jaden, Seto.." Chazz moaned, his eyes rolling back as he gave into the bliss of having his cock and ass fucked at the same time. 

"Does Seto's hole feel good, babe?" Jaden purred into his boyfriends ear, his hands reaching forward to grip at Seto's hips roughly and slam him down on his boyfriends cock. "Bet it feels nice and wet." 

Chazz knew he wasn't going to last much longer, Jaden was hitting his prostate mercilessly and Seto's tight wet heat kept clamping down on him.

"You gonna come babe?" 

"Seto if you asked nicely, I'm sure Chazz can fill your little hole up nicely." Atem encouraged.

Seto swallowed his pride. "Please. Please cum inside me." Chazz came with a hoarse cry, his hands scrambling at Seto's back for some kind of support. Seto's back arched upwards, enjoying the feeling of being filled to the brim. Jaden wasn't too far off, his thrusts became more sloppy and desperate and he was soon spilling into his boyfriend with a loud, shameless grunt. 

Seto whined.

"My love, what's the matter?" 

"Need, need you-" seto practically sobbed, begging for Atem's touch, begging for release.

"My poor baby, you haven't cum?" 

Jaden got the memo and pulled his boyfriend out Kaiba, and himself out of Chazz. He brought the obelisk student into his lap and placed soft kisses all over his face. "You okay?" Chazz nodded, body trembling and oversensitive to his boyfriends touch. "Love you." Jaden mused.

Atem sat on the bed and lifting Seto up into his lap, Seto's back again his chest, facing the others. He lowered Seto down on to his large throbbing cock, Atem was far bigger than Chazz, and the sudden change in size had Seto screaming out his lover's name.

"Such a good boy. Ride me." Seto bounced up and down on the former pharoahs cock desperately, relishing in the way the huge member would drive into his sweet spot each time. "Don't ever defy me again." Atem ordered and Seto nodded eagerly, his hand gripping his own cock and pumping it desperately in time with his lover's thrusts.

"Are you sorry, Seto?" 

"Yes." Seto made eye contact with Jaden. "I'm sorry " 

"Good boy. You can cum now." With a few more strokes and thrusts, Seto was crying out Atem's name, his orgasm spilling out of his hand and onto the floor beneath them. Atem wasn't far behind, he gave a few more thrusts up into Seto's tight heat and came, cursing under his breath and biting down hard on Seto's shoulder. 

Jaden watched as Atem slowly pulled out, and the overflowing mixture of his boyfriends and Atem's cum dripped out of Seto's hole.

_Best apology ever._


End file.
